


Breakfast

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Blue makes breakfast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast

Heading out the door, I grab my basket. I first stopped at the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Munching it, I headed out to my garden. I took a look over my garden, happy at how well it's doing. Gingerly, I pick and replant the potatoes and carrots. I put the harvest in the basket. As I finished up harvesting, I headed inside.

Using the counter, I spilled the potatoes and carrots onto it. I went a grabbed a peeler and a knife. Looking around, I made sure I was alone. First, I grabbed a peeler and started peeling the potatoes after I washed them. I hummed as I peeled them. Next, I diced them up and set them to the side. Grabbing the carrots, I rinsed them and peeled them. Cutting them up, I put them aside also. Going to the fridge, I take out some eggs, milk, and butter.

Taking a skillet out, I turn the stove on and put some butter in the skillet. Waiting for the butter to melt, I broke a few eggs and mixed them in a bowl along with some milk. Pouring the eggs into the skillet, I start missing them up. Almost immediately, I put the carrots and potatoes in too. Stirring them all together, I made sure to add some seasoning. I smiled as I finished today's breakfast. I'm sure they will love it.

Scooping the scrambled eggs on a large plate, I start to clean up. Taking the dish to the table, I call everyone down. As they ran down, I quickly set the table up. I made sure to give everyone a healthy amount of eggs and some orange juice to drink. Sitting down, I wait for the chaos to arrive.

"Blue, this looks delicious!"

"They smell like the best thing ever!"

"How can something look so heavenly good?"

"I can't wait to dig in!" 

These were a few things I heard as they sat down. Taking a few bites, I smiled at how well I did today. I could tell they loved it with how quiet they got. Looking over, I could see them busy shoving the eggs inside their mouths. Sighing, I slowly finished. As they argued over who had to do dishes, I went and collected everyone's dishes to clean.

"Blue!" I hear a shout from everyone as they noticed me cleaning the dishes. Before I could continue, I could feel shoves as they pushed me to the side to try and do it themselves. Shaking my head, I went back to the garden. After some watering, I went back inside. I smiled at the lack of dirty dishes. 

"Blue, thanks for the amazing breakfast this morning!" I heard Orange shout. Nodding, I headed to the main area. I could see them setting up for a game of Uno. As they got ready, I felt myself get assaulted with an array of compliments. Blushing, I shrugged them off and told them to focus on the game.


End file.
